Infiltration into the Church of Gibborim Executive Office
The Infiltration into the Church of Gibborim Executive Office was a mission undertaken by the Runaways in order to prevent Jonah from doing a human sacrifice, which ended up saving Geoffrey Wilder. Background In order to revive Jonah for the fifteenth time, PRIDE sacrificed Andre Compton, a young member of the Crips.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom However, due to Compton having been wounded before the sacrifice, his life force had been heavily diminished, and as a result, Jonah's body was not restored as much as he had planned, especially since Jonah used his powers during a confrontation against the Runaways. Therefore, Jonah tasked Victor Stein to build another Dematerialization Box to replace one which had been destroyed by Tina Minoru so that he could have someone else sacrificed.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Initially, Jonah asked Frank Dean, the new leader of the Church of Gibborim, to pick a runaways to be sacrificed''Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom, but Frank, assisted by his wife Leslie, refused to carry on Jonah's orders. Faced with no other option to perform the sacrifice himself, Jonah kidnapped Geoffrey Wilder, planning on using his life force. However, the Runaways were alerted by Janet Stein that Jonah might do another sacrifice, and figured out that it would take place in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office during a Coruscation ceremony.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another'' Infiltration Entering the Church of Gibborim Executive Office during a Coruscation ceremony, the Runaways had Karolina Dean distract the crowd by activating her powers from a balcony, thus causing the parishioners and Frank Dean to believe that they were witnessing a miracle, with the adepts becoming ecstatic, although Leslie Dean doubted about the reality of a religious miracle and surmised that her daughter might be here. The Runaways went through the building's corridors and found the room where the sacrifice was occurring. Using the X-Ray Specs, Chase Stein confirmed the presence of the two Dematerialization Boxes, as well as a tank in which someone was locked in. When they entered the room, the Runaways discovered that it was none other than Victor Stein, Chase's father, being kept in the Healing Algorithm. Nico Minoru then used the Staff of One to damage the Box where the victim was kept, and Alex Wilder was shocked to realize that the victim was actually his own father, Geoffrey. While Molly Hernandez used her superhuman strength to carry the still unconscious Geoffrey to safety and Karolina informed them that the ceremony neared its end, Chase asked Alex for help as he wanted to release his father as well. However, the Runaways advised him against it, as they did not know how to handle the Healing Algorithm's commands, meaning that they could do Victor more harm than good. Therefore, Chase reluctantly agreed to leave his father behind, and the Runaways were able to safely escape from the facility. Aftermath Despite the sacrifice being interrupted, Jonah was able to acquire enough life force from Geoffrey Wilder to have his body restored, enabling him to carry on his plans. The improvement of Jonah's condition did not go unnoticed, as PRIDE remarked that Jonah seemed far better than the last time they had seen him, and they quickly guessed that Jonah had sacrificed someone. Catherine Wilder rightly accused Jonah of having attempted to kill her husband, but although Jonah admitted it, he revealed to PRIDE that the Runaways had rescued him. Having brought Geoffrey to the Hostel, Alex Wilder kept him tied up to a chair and planned on interrogating him to get information about PRIDE. Geoffrey thus revealed to the Runaways that Jonah intended on unearthing his spaceship to leave Earth, which could cause a massive earthquake. References Category:Events